herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RakoRider
(Note: RakoRider is from my upcoming webcomic "The Blue Tri". Currently, all background histories for characters are not finalized just yet, so take everything about them revealed thus far as a grain of salt.) RakoRider (AKA RakoMaster) is a Dinoid Knight, a group of Ceratopsian themed Dinoids who are all aligned with the protagonists and not with the other Dinoids, who are for the most part the villains. RakoRider was imprisoned many, many years ago on a prison block within the asteroid field of Sol, and waited many, countless years for his freedom. Being so massive, RakoRider was kept here because he was too big to transport anywhere else. When a human known as Arkadi Orlov managed to wind up in the prison, he himself having had a similar history to RakoRider, Arkadi makes it a promise to plan both of their ultimate escapes from this prison. Personality RakoRider was once a bully to younger Dinoids many years prior to the present. However, he soon learned to stop on the path he was treading when Tyrannox (Then the leader of the Dinoids) stepped when he heard his son committed suicide all because of RakoRider's actions, although RakoRider wasn't initially aware it was his own fault. Due to this, one could see RakoRider's younger mind being much more naive about the terrible truth of how bullying can lead to very nasty consequences, and RakoRider was not fully aware of what his punishment would be since he wound up enraging Tyrannox himself. As a result, RakoRider was banished to a prison block within the asteroid field of Sol, and RakoRider spent most of his time there as a miserable wreck, eventually aging from a youngster to a more elderly individual all thanks to his own personal regret over what he had done. When he meets Arkadi, a former bully who nearly killed Plio Kenson alongside his gang of four others, Arkadi, at this point, had been trying to redeem himself to Plio, but Plio kept refusing to even acknowledge him as a proper human, and his four former friends got arrested for their continued attempts to try and bully others outside of school. Arkadi, as of this point in the story, has had it very rough that he came close to suicide himself just to simply ask for forgiveness from Plio (Plio had saved his life when they both felt like he didn't deserve to be saved from events prior to that). As a result, his current situation with being imprisoned in the same cell as RakoRider leads to RakoRider acting defensive about the other inmates wanting to attack Arkadi, and his loud bellow shuts all of them up. While it may not be clear how much motivation to live RakoRider still has left, it is clear he's found himself face to face with a person who's been through a situation no different from his own; bullying an innocent, getting beaten up brutally by either their victim or a relative of theirs, being spared from their rage, but not being regarded as one of their species anymore, and then winding up in the same prison for one reason or another. Overall, something sparked in RakoRider's mind leading Arkadi to be the very being to save him from this prison, and be the one to wield his own powers in the light of the results. When utilized in his "Master Mode" during battles on Terran colonies or other city environments that are aligned with Plio Kenson, RakoRider's type of locomotion makes it difficult for him to avoid collateral damages to structures, to the point Plio has to physically instruct him as to how to both use his powers the way he's supposed to, all the while avoiding buildings. Since Plio is his idol, he readily listens to his advice, although his human partner, Arkadi, tends to be rather quiet around Plio since Plio, by this point in the series, has already been through most of the fighting situations that Arkadi and RakoRider are only just now getting involved in. Design and Appearance RakoRider's design is modeled after the Dinosaur Styracosaurus with the traits of a Horse built into his design. Primarily, the Styracosaurus portions forge his head and tail appearance, with his head having as spike edged neck frill, and a singular horn which here is depicted as a massive, blade-like horn. The Horse traits mainly apply to RakoRider's legs and overall running speed and gait of a Horse, which is mirrored into the design of his four legs. His legs are even built with hooves to allow him to run similar to a Horse, but not only that, but they also have anti-gravity generators built into them, allowing him to maintain his running speed even on a planet that would normally hinder it. At the shoulder, RakoRider is 19.65 meters tall. For a further note, RakoRider (His actual name) can refer to either two different forms he has; a much smaller, weapon form in which he takes the form of a Lance for his human counterpart Rakokadi (Arkadi Orlov) to wield, or the "Master Mode" he has, which is the giant sized super robot which takes on the form of the design and picture mentioned and shown above respectively. His Master Mode is considered his "true form", as when he first appears in the comic, he is first seen in Master Mode prior to fusing with his human partner as a wrist mounted transformation device, that allows Arkadi to transform into Rakokadi, and then further transform in unison into RakoMaster. Another note that, like a majority of the Giant sized Mecha in the series, is that they're only generally big enough to be able to move through the streets of cities with ease and with minimal contact with the surrounding buildings as possible. The villains, on the other hand, are not designed with this idea in mind, and can rather massive in size depending on the specific type of giant mode they have. History TBA Trivia *His designs as his weapon form (Which is the primary use of his actual name), and his human hero counterpart (Rakokadi) are currently unfinished as of 1/14/2015. As a result, his current page image is that of RakoMaster, rather than his weapon form of RakoRider. *In addition to attempting to make his physical design obviously different from KeraMaster (Triceratops) and KasuMaster (Chasmosaurus), RakoMaster's legs are modeled after horse with his singular nasal horn modeled into a sword/lance hybrid. Some of these influences come directly from the Infernal Demon Diomedes from Bayonetta 2. *RakoMaster having a galloping gait similar to a Horse is similar to Aladar from Disney's Dinosaur, which depicts him as galloping similar to a Horse when running, despite that type of locomotion being impossible for an Iguanodon given it's skeletal structure. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Aliens Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters‏‎ Category:Anti-Hero Category:Article stubs Category:Bond Creators Category:Brave Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Creatures Category:Defenders Category:Determinators‏‎ Category:Elementals‏ Category:Empowered Heroes‏ Category:Fighters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Guardians Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Internet Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Male Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Tragic Heroes